Grout bags for applying grout to floor tiles and the like during their installation are well known. Such grout bags typically comprise a flexible fabric cone having a semi-rigid tip. The cone of contemporary grout bags is typically formed of a vinyl laminated fabric which is formed into a cone and sewn or glued at the seam in the fashion of a cake decorating bag. A semi-rigid insert is glued or sewn into the tip of the cone to provide structural rigidity so that the tip may be forced into the void between adjacent tiles where grout is to be applied. The insert is commonly made of plastic. It may be either preformed in the shape of a cone or formed from flat stock which is rolled into a cone, glued or sewn at the seam, inserted into the grout bag, and glued or sewn in place.
The vinyl layer of the vinyl laminated plastic forms the inside surface of the grout bag, thereby sealing moisture within the bag. The fabric outer layer provides a non-slip grip for the user.
The masonry grout bag is used by filling it, through the upper opening, with grout, grasping the top portion in one hand to seal the upper opening, and squeezing the grout-filled cone with the other hand to force grout from the tip and into the void between adjacent tiles. This is done in much the same manner as applying decorative icing to a cake with a cake decorating bag.
Forming the grout bag of a vinyl coated fabric and a separate tip insert makes the fabrication process comparatively elaborate and expensive. After the cone is formed, then the insert must also be formed if a preformed insert is not used, and then the insert is inserted and secured within the bag. The use of a preformed insert, while saving labor costs, increases the cost of material. A preformed tip is generally dye cast, thus requiring significant tooling and per unit cost.
Alternatively, the flat stock used to form the insert is comparatively inexpensive, but the process is very labor intensive. Flat stock must be cut to the proper pattern, formed into a cone, sewn or glued at the seam in order to retain its shape, and inserted and secured within the grout bag.
A method of forming a masonry grout bag having a semi-rigid tip but not requiring a separate tip insert is desirable. The separate plastic tip insert of prior art grout bags can crack and become brittle after a period of use. This commonly results in the bag becoming useless for its intended function since the tip can no longer be forced into the void between adjacent tiles. Therefore, a new bag must be purchased. Although the need for an improved masonry grout bag has long been recognized, the solution has heretofore never been addressed.